


The Sides' Sides

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Thomas is finally going to therapy. He's breaking everything down, taking everything apart all in the name of better understanding himself. After all, he can't get better if he doesn't know where the problem is coming from and it's always good to know yourself well.He has no idea that he's breaking down his very Sides.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	The Sides' Sides

Thomas had finally gotten himself an appointment with a therapist at Janus and Logan’s urging. Stress was just piling up on him, and he’d thought he’d been handling it well, but apparently Virgil was at the end of his rope trying to help Thomas deal and he just couldn’t do it anymore. Thomas had felt awful letting it get that bad, and he’d scheduled an appointment as soon as he could.

Of course, explaining his problems to his therapist Dr. Morris had been... interesting.

“You mentioned before that you suffer from intrusive thoughts,” she said. “Tell me more about that.”

“Oh,” Thomas said. “Well... I guess your... standard thoughts? You know... graphic violence, some are a bit... crude, some are kind of silly. I... I think it stems from my upbringing. I was raised Catholic and it’s... led me to repress those thoughts for a very long time instead of dealing with them like I should have.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself,” said Dr. Morris. “Mental health is very hard to maintain. That’s why you’re here. Are there any recurring thoughts? Any that are particularly... disturbing?”

Thomas briefly wondered if there was any part of Remus that _wasn’t_ disturbing.

“Well...”

Meanwhile, in Thomas’s Imagination, Remus was hard at work. He’d just created another region to his kingdom, and he wanted to mold it properly. But he was torn on what kind of creatures to fill it with. Beasts? Elves? Dwarves? Witches? So many possibilities...

But even as he thought, he felt a headache coming on. Well, they weren’t uncommon, but this one was really starting to hurt.

Really _really_ hurt.

Remus gripped his head and whimpered as the pain increased. What was happening? He never had headaches like this. The pain started to spread down his head to his shoulders and further still all the way to his feet.

Oh, but he knew this pain. He'd felt if before.

When he and Roman split from the original Creativity.

Remus gasped in pain and fear. Was he dying? Had Thomas’s therapist found a way to get rid of him for good? No, no! He didn’t want to die! Not now. It couldn’t end now!

He tried to call for help, he tried to sink out, but the pain was too great to do much else. Remus collapsed to his knees, crying out in pain, begging for it all to stop.

Something within him finally gave and the pain reached its highest peak before it ended. Remus dizzily got back to his feet, swaying slightly. Well, he wasn’t dead. That was a good thing. But then what the hell had happened-

Remus’s eyes widened as he finally opened them. He wasn’t alone.

There were three other people in front of him... and they all looked like him.

Like him, but not exactly him.

The tallest one was dressed in nothing but black leather with pieces of black steel armor like a knight. A way bigger and more lethal morningstar hung at his waist, secured to his belt. He was splattered in blood, had darker eye shadow around his eyes, and looked practically manic (and that was saying something considering it was Remus saying it).

The second one was dressed more... revealing.

He wore a green mesh crop top with black shorts and black and green fishnets. A pair of dark green thigh high boots completed the ensemble. Well, not quite. He also had a full face of goth make up and a black collar around their neck.

He was also sucking on a green sucker, doing unspeakable things to it with his tongue.

The third was the most out of place. Dressed simply in a priest’s uniform with neatly combed hair and no makeup. He made the sign of the cross at Remus.

“Blessed be, my child,” he said.

Remus looked between them all and said the only thing he could think of.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
